Our Darkest Days
by whatif05
Summary: When Kagome went to her world for a couple of days she didn't plan something that horrible to happen. And this time there is nothing Inuyasha can do for her. But how are they going to make it out of this mess?
1. Prologue

**Helloooooo people ;) Before you start reading this I wanted to let you know that I do NOT own Inuyasha or anything related to it. This fanfiction takes place somewhere after episode 160 (in which Kagome's friends have met Inuyasha). Important note: In this fanfiction EVERYONE can go through the well, but only Inuyasha and Kagome usually do. And now: Enjoy this fanfiction **

_»Don't listen to nobody trying to tell you who you are. It might take a while, but you will figure yourself out.«_

The sun shone brightly and a light wind was in the air on a random day in feudal Japan. Everything was the way things were in those days - birds flew through the air, kids were playing outside, and a whole lot of people were looking for the shards of a jewel. The Shikon No Tama jewel, to be exact. It wasn't a typical jewel. It had enormous powers which it would give to its possessor which was the reason why a lot of demons wanted it. Once a young priestess was to take care of it, and she did so until the day she was killed. Even in her last hour she protected and kept the jewel away from demons, and even shot one of them with an arrow to a tree. Her last wish though was to be burned together with the jewel because of the amount of demons that were after it. When the young priestess was reincarnated together with the jewel her reincarnation, a girl named Kagome, fell through a well and landed in feudal Japan. Freeing the half-demon Inuyasha from the tree he was shot to and being attacked by another demon, therefore being parted from the jewel, another demon had the chance to get the jewel. When Kagome then accidentally shot the Sacred Jewel it shattered into a lot of shards which scattered themselves across Japan. And with that, the adventure began...

"Sit boy!" Kagome bawled out, making the half-demon crush to the ground, only able to groan.  
But as soon as he hit the ground, Inuyasha was sitting next to his friends again, giving Kagome a cold stare, "What'd you do that for?"  
"I told you not to take Shippo's food away!"  
"If he really wanted it, he would've fought for it like a real man... Sorry, I forgot he's just a little kiddo", Inuyasha teased the young fox demon without looking at anyone.  
Kagome took the fish Inuyasha had stolen from Shippo and gave it to him, "Here you go Shippo."_ Inuyasha can be such a jerk sometimes_ Kagome thought while looking at the half-demon.  
"Thanks, Kagome", Shippo smiled, taking the fish before eating it.  
They were still looking for the jewel shards. There were so many of them and it could still take months, when not even years until they would finally have all the shards together. They had just settled down under a tree to eat something. Before the friends were traveling for days, looking for another shard. Fortunately a weak demon had a shard, so it wasn't that hard to kill that demon. Still, it was just one demon. Their were still a lot of demons that Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara had to slay before everything was finally over.  
It was a long journey and no one knew if they would make it out alive, but yet no one was going to give up because everyone had their reasons to stay. Whereas everyone had a different aim. Actually, they all wanted to kill Naraku but for different reasons. Miroku wanted to kill Naraku because the demon had cursed Miroku and his family with the wind tunnel which eventually killed both his grandfather and his father after the wind tunnel got to big and sucked them in. Also Shippo's father was killed by Naraku. The same went for Sango but not only was her father killed, also all her comrades were killed and her brother was turned into one of Naraku's marionettes. And Inuyasha didn't just want to kill Naraku, but he was also after the Sacred Jewel. After all it was his longtime wish to become a full-fledged demon. And Kagome? Well, Kagome was simply there to repair the jewel after she shot it. But also she had grown to love them all so much. The journey was a long and hard one, for all of them, and so it was really important to stay with each other no matter what.  
This journey was especially hard for Kagome, after all it was her who always traveled between two times. Besides fighting demons and looking for the jewel shards, Kagome also had a life in her own world in which she had to go to school. Even though her family was very supportive and always made up excuses for her absence, she still had to go once in a while to catch up on everything. Plus, how would she ever graduate from school if she never went? It was still hard for her to find the time to go back to her world. But knowing that she had to go was one thing, convincing Inuyasha to let her go another. He just didn't understand. He never had any duties so it was quiet hard to explain to him why it was so important for her to go. Also, if he did know how it was having duties and such things, he was from the feudal era which was probably the exact opposite of modern Japan. Trains and cars, school, media, college. All these things did not exist at the place Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara were from. They didn't know that school was something everyone had to go to, and something everyone had to finish. And now the time had come again.  
"Say Inuyasha", Kagome started, with a softer voice than before. That of course was only logical, after all she wanted to ask Inuyasha something and there was no way on earth that he would say yes if she yelled at him or make him sit again.  
"What is it, Kagome?" His voice sounded like he was pissed, but that was how he sounded most of the time.  
"We just got another jewel shard and we've been fighting and traveling for the last days straight so is it okay if I go back for a couple of days?"  
"Of course it's not okay! And I think you answered it already by stating that we just got another shard. A new shard means more shards and that is what demons are looking for. So if we settle down for some time now and don't do anything but wait for you to come back from your world, other demons have enough time to make plans on how to steal the shards from us."  
Kagome sighed. As always, she had to give him some good arguments before she could leave. She could just leave, but everytime Inuyasha wasn't okay with her going, which was as good as always, he'd come after her, "Listen, Inuyasha, I really need to go. I have classes to go to, and I've probably missed tons of exams that I have to redo. And the less I go there, the longer I will have to stay the times that I do go. So will you just let me go for now?"  
"I don't care about your stupid exams."  
"Inuyasha", Miroku interrupted the dialogue, seeing how once again everyone had to try to convince Inuyasha that Kagome could leave for a couple of days, "I think we should let her go. We could use a break too."  
"Miroku is right. Let's just stay in Kaede's village for a few days so Kagome can go back to her time. We can't always fight, we need some time to get our energy back", Sango agreed.  
"Keh, this is the problem being with you weak humans."  
"You need us though and admit it or not, but you as well need to get new energy at some point", Miroku continued.  
Kagome's eyes lightened, "So you're all okay with me going for a couple of days?"  
"Of course you can go, it logically is important for you to go and we all respect that", Sango friendly answered.  
Kagome nodded, "Thanks, Sango."  
"And then you can bring us more ninja food", Shippo smiled happily.  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha with hope.  
"Forget it. If you all feel like resting, I'll go by myself."  
"Stop being a jerk, Inuyasha. You wouldn't go without us anyway."  
"Of course I would."  
Kagome looked at him, "But if you left, you wouldn't get my food anymore."  
He growled, "Two days."  
A smile came on her face, "Thank you."

When the team reached the well Kagome turned around, "And if you come after me, Inuyasha, I won't give you food."  
"Just be back again in two days", he claimed with his arms crossed.  
She nodded before climbing up the well and then jumping in. _Two days it is. And nothing's going to hold me back._ She thought while leaving the feudal era.

**That's it for the first chapter. Of course it's not interesting yet but it will be so make sure to keep on reading! :)**


	2. The Accident

**Here you go with the second chapter! :)**

It was already dark outside when Kagome walked inside of her warm house.  
"Kagome, you are back", her grandfather noticed.  
"Oh, Kagome, right on time for dinner", her mother said smiling.  
Kagome sat down, "This smells so good." Finally she had a warm, mom-cooked meal again. It had been a long while since her last visit.  
After dinner Kagome went into the bathroom to take a bath. _This feels good. Warm water, no worries, time to relax,_ she thought, while she sat down in the bathtub. When she was done with the bathtub she walked into her bedroom and changed into a comfortable pajama. Kagome took a look on her clock. It said ten pm so the fifteen-year-old decided to go to bed because she didn't want to fall asleep at school. _My bed... it's so comfortable,_ she thought after she fell on her bed. The black-haired girl fell asleep immediately and started dreaming.

The next day she was woken up by her alarm clock. Still tired, she went into the bathroom and made herself ready for school._ It's still dark outside, Inuyasha and the others are probably still asleep,_ Kagome thought when she looked through the bathroom window. After she was all ready, she went downstairs to eat breakfast before leaving for school. She was on time, no hurry or anything else. Her friends were already in class.  
"Kagome, you're back", her friend Eri greeted her.  
Kagome sat down on her seat, "I am. How many exams have I missed?"  
"Actually, we haven't had any exams this last week", Yuka answered.  
"I haven't missed an exam?" Kagome felt relieved. That was good to hear, "But I bet we are going to have a bunch of exams, right?"  
"No, for now we don't have any exams to come. First we have to learn new stuff now, don't we", Ayumi giggled.  
"So", Eri changed the subject, "How are things between you and your boyfriend?"  
Kagome already expected that subject to come up. And since her friends have met Inuyasha in person, they seem to have accepted him.  
"Everything is good", Kagome simply answered. Nothing special had recently happen between the two of them and even if, Kagome never told her friends too much about it. After all Kagome's friends didn't know that Kagome often traveled back in time into the feudal era from which Inuyasha was. They wouldn't believe her anyway.  
"Oh, come on, Kagome! Tell us!"  
Kagome looked at her friends, "No really, nothing special has happened between us lately. He just wants me to go to him as soon as possible. He hates when I'm here."  
Kagome's friends got all excited, "Sounds like he really misses you!"  
"W-what?"  
Yuka nodded, "And not just that! He spends as much time with you as possible, he easily gets jealous and he doesn't like when you are somewhere without him. He obviously loves you! Has he told you yet?"  
"What?" Kagome was confused._ Inuyasha? In love? With me? No, that's ridiculous!,_ she thought.  
Eri shook her head, "So he didn't tell you."  
_Well why would he, it's not like he is in love with me,_ Kagome thought, not saying anything.  
"But Eri", Ayumi reminded her friend, "He is also seeing that other girl, of course he doesn't tell her he loves her. He is two-timing after all."  
"You're right. But I bet that he will tell her", Yuka meant.  
"What if he told that other girl that he loves her?"  
"But Kagome said that he's always going after her and that he wants her to come back to him as soon as possible, so obviously he likes Kagome. And I would bet that he likes Kagome more than that other girl", Yuka stated.  
Kagome sighed, "Guys", but as always, they didn't listen.

In the feudal era, Inuyasha was already mad, "Why did we have to let her go? We got nothing to do here. Her always going back to her own time holds us back from finding more shards."  
"Inuyasha", Miroku tried to calm his friend down, "Kagome left yesterday and she will come back tomorrow. While she is going after her duties in her time, we can-"  
"Get some rest, yeah yeah", Inuyasha interrupted him annoyed, "I know. But I don't need rest."  
Shippo sighed, "You sure are a hard shell."  
"I just don't like sitting around like that."  
"Don't say that Shippo. The reason why Inuyasha is like that is because he misses Kagome when she's not around", Miroku wisely explained the situation.  
"I'm not missing her."  
"You definitely are."  
"Anyway, don't you have anything else to do? And where is Sango? She and Kirara have been away for quiet some time now, don't you think?"  
Miroku shrugged. They all sat inside together in one of the huts, everyone except Sango and Kirara.  
"Maybe Kohaku is around again", Shippo offered, yawning. It was dark outside and the only thing that lightened up the hut was a fire that burned in the middle of the room.  
"Possible. We should get some sleep though", Miroku proposed, turning on his side, facing the wall. Miroku didn't feel good, having Sango being out there alone. Sure she had Kirara, but he felt better when he was the one to protect her. So he just waited some time until he was sure that Inuyasha and Shippo were asleep, before he quietly left the hut. As soon as he was out of the hut, Sango and Kirara came back.  
"Miroku", Sango noticed when she and Kirara landed on the ground in front of the monk.  
He nodded, "I was just looking where the two of you are."  
"We were just flying over the area to check that there are no demons that could bother us in the next time", Sango explained herself.  
"Why so? We never check if there are any demons around."  
"I wanted to make sure that we can rest for the next two days."  
"That sounds as if we usually prepared ourselves before fighting demons."  
Sango nodded, "I know we usually don't but remember what tomorrow night is."

Kagome lay in bed but she wasn't as tired as she would usually be._ I wonder what the others are doing. At least I don't have to worry about Inuyasha coming after me. After all there are no exams or other important things I have to do_, she thought. Frankly she never minded when Inuyasha came to get her. It felt good knowing that he needed her. Even if it was for his one good. But what if her friends were right? What if he did miss her? Then again, they think that he is in love with hr, which sounded nothing but ridiculous. _And it is ridiculous... right?_ She shook her head._ There is no way that he loves me. Even if he does love me... there is still Kikyo. And he will never forget her, let alone stop loving her. He will always go after her as soon as she is around. I don't know what he feels for me, but he certainly loves her. And she is definitely more important to him than I am._ It hurt Kagome that it bothered her so much. Of course she couldn't compete with Kikyo. And she didn't try. But somehow, everytime he went after her it broke Kagome's heart a little. It shouldn't but it did. That was the sort of bad part about going to her own world - her friends always said things that made her think about her and Inuyasha's feelings. Maybe there were feelings included in their journey, still their journey was about finding all the shards of the Shikon No Tama._ I shouldn't think too much about it,_ Kagome thought before she fell asleep.

The next day Kagome went to school again. Nothing interesting happened there, but since when did it? When everyone left school, Hojo ran to Kagome, stopping her from walking, "Kagome."  
Kagome stopped walking, "Hojo."  
"It's good to see that you are still doing alright. And now that we have weekend, how would you like to go watch a movie tomorrow night?"  
"I uh..."_ I'm going back to feudal Japan. But I can't tell him that,_ "have to help my grandpa with the shrine so I don't think that I have time to go out."  
Hojo nodded, "Well, maybe next week."  
"I gotta go now. I have to be home soon. See you next time, bye", she quickly said before jogging home. It was already four p.m. and before she returned to the feudal era she had to pick her bag. Kagome also wanted to take a bath before she went back. There were so many things on her mind and she already ran home so she could save some time. Too busy thinking about the time, the things she still had to do and her running, Kagome didn't pay too much attention to the world anymore. She didn't even see the car that came around the corner. She just ran over the street. But the car was fast. Too fast. And she was too slow. The car was the last thing she saw before she passed out.


	3. Through The Well In The Modern Era

**Thanks for all the reviews! Here's the next chapter :)**

_It's almost dark outside, where the hell is Kagome?_ Inuyasha asked himself so he ran to the well. The others didn't want him to go get her, therefore they had to hurry up and run after him once again.  
"Inuyasha", Sango yelled just before they as well reached the well, "She said she'd be back tonight. Stop pushing her so much."  
"I'm not pushing her!"  
"You're right. You're forcing her."  
"I'm not forcing her!"  
Miroku nodded, "You are. And may I remind you that there is no hurry to get her tonight. Or have you forgotten what we have tonight?"  
"Of course I haven't forgotten about that. That's why I want to get her now, so I don't have to go there in my human form."  
Shippo shook his head, "That's the most stupid reason I've ever heard."  
"Oh, shut up, Shippo!"  
"They are right, Inuyasha", Sango said, "You don't need to get Kagome especially not tonight. You could let her stay the night there. I bet they even have more comfortable beds than we do."  
"They do", Inuyasha mumbled.  
Miroku sighed, "How about we all just go back into the village and get some sleep."  
"No, I'll go get Kago", Inuyasha suddenly stopped talking.  
"What is it, Inuyasha?" Sango asked, seeing that Inuyasha starred in the well.  
Also Miroku got curious, "Everything alright?"  
"There's something in the well", Inuyasha explained without taking his look from the well.  
The others walked over to the well, leaned over it, and looked inside.  
"If I use my wind tunnel I could get whatever it is up and when it's high enough I close my wind tunnel and you catch it", Miroku proposed, followed by a nod from Inuyasha.  
Everyone except Miroku and Inuyasha walked behind the monk so they wouldn't be sucked in.  
Miroku opened his wind tunnel and the yet undefinable item flew up. When it was just about to be sucked in, Miroku closed his wind tunnel, and Inuyasha quickly caught the thing that got everybody's attention.  
"It's a note", Miroku noticed while Inuyasha opened and read it.  
"What does it say Inuyasha?" Sango asked.  
Inuyasha was shocked and now had a reason to use the well, "Come on guys, we gotta go", he ordered before jumping in the well.  
"Something must've happened to Kagome", Shippo considered.  
Sango nodded, "I think so too. But whatever it is, let's go", she said before jumping into the well, followed by Miroku, Kirara and Shippo.

The five friends climbed out of the well.  
"Come on guys", Inuyasha said before he opened the doors and went to Kagome's house, followed by the others.  
"Wow", they marveled, when they spotted Kagome's house.  
"This is huge", was the first things Sango noticed.  
"Stop staring and come in", Inuyasha yelled at them because he already opened the front door. Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara quickly walked over to where Inuyasha stood. Inuyasha walked inside, followed by the others.  
"This is where Kagome lives?" Miroku asked amazed.  
Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah", his voice sounded a little sad.  
"So, why are we here?" Sango wanted to know. Inuyasha had a really sad expression on his look. Something was wrong.  
"Inuyasha, tell us what the note said", Miroku demanded, looking at his friend.  
His voice was unusual weak, shaking, "Sh-she had... an accident."  
"An accident?" Sango repeated in shock.  
"She's in a hospital. She's unconscious..." Inuyasha explained, looking on the ground. He felt guilty. Guilty for allowing her to go. If he had been a little bit more stubborn she hadn't have an accident.  
Shock came on their faces, "Is she gonna be okay again?", Shippo asked.  
"I don't know", Inuyasha mumbled before looking up again, "I should go there."  
Sango sighed, "The hospital? Inuyasha... that's a bad idea, don't you think?"  
"I have to..."  
"Inuyasha", Miroku interrupted him, "There is nothing you can do for her right now."  
Inuyasha sighed, knowing that Miroku was right.  
"She'll be fine", Sango tried to cheer him up. But everyone knew that Inuyasha felt guilty even though it wasn't his fault. All they could do now was hoping that Kagome would survive.

In the hospital Kagome lay in a bed, connected to machines and a heart monitor that had a steady pattern. Around her bed were her younger brother Sota, her mother, and her grandfather. She had just been in there for a few hours, but no one could say how long she would still be there. She was in coma and could stay in it for hours, days, maybe months. There was even the chance that she would never awake again.  
Suddenly, her hand twitched. And her eyes.  
"Kagome?" Sota jumped, all eyes went to Kagome.  
"So... Sota", her voice was cracked, her eyes half opened.  
"Doctor", her mother called out, a doctor rushing in, "She's awake!"  
The doctor was in his seventies, had white hair and a friendly smile while looking at Kagome, "Kagome, do you know where you are?"  
She lightly shook her head.  
"You're in a hospital. You've had an accident."  
"An accident?"  
The doctor nodded, "You've been in a car accident."  
"Is everyone okay?"  
"You wanted to cross the street, a car came around the corner and hit you", the doctor explained.  
Kagome tried to remember, but she didn't. The doctor took out a flashlight, "I need you to follow the light with your eyes", he said before he turned it on. Kagome did as she was told.  
He turned the light off, "You don't seem to have a brain concussion. Can you remember your name?"  
She nodded, "Kagome Higurashi."  
"Good. And you know who they are?"  
Kagome nodded again, "My brother Sota, my mom and my grandpa."  
"Alright. Now tell me Kagome, what date do we have today, do you know that?"  
"Of course. It's November thirteen. 1996. Tomorrow is my... birthday", everyone in the room looked at each other.  
"Kagome", the doctor calmly started, "we have the third April, 1997."  
"What?"  
"It seems you have retrograde amnesia. That means you have forgotten everything from the accident till some day in the past."  
Sota was shocked, "She forgot everything that happened since her birthday?"  
"Will she remember again?" Her mother asked.  
"Possible. She could remember again tomorrow. It could also take several months. But there is no guarantee that she will remember at all."  
They tried not to look to shocked.  
"But besides that everything seems to be fine. Or do you have any pain?"  
"My head hurts a little... but I guess that's because of the accident."  
The doctor nodded again, "You can go home now. Just make sure to rest a little. And since you can't remember this last year I propose for you to stay at home for a week. You have to get used to being in this time period. Go to school when you feel ready, but take it one step at a time."

They heard a door shut so they all ran downstairs.  
Inuyasha immediately realized Sota, Kagome's younger brother, "Is she okay?"  
Sota stumbled for a second before he realized that the black-haired guy standing in front of him was no other than his all time hero Inuyasha, "About that she..." He was interrupted by a fragile looking Kagome walking inside, followed by her mother and grandfather.  
Inuyasha looked at her. She looked tired. She had a bandage around her head, she must have been hit there, "I'm so glad you're alright", Inuyasha admitted, walking over to Kagome, wrapping his arms around her neck.  
"Do I... Do I know you?" She asked, breaking away from him.

**Oh oh, Kagome has amnesia! And with that everything begins...**


	4. Inuyasha Isn't The Only One Hurt

**Once again, thanks for all the reviews :) Here you go, this time a more cute chapter.**

Inuyasha looked at her, shocked, not knowing what to say.  
"Kagome is fine. But she has amnesia", Sota said leaving the from the feudal era coming team uncomprehending.  
"Amni what?" Inuyasha asked confused.  
"She forgot everything that happened since her fifteenth birthday", Sota explained.  
"She doesn't remember me?" Was all Inuyasha could say.  
Sota was about to reply, but the door opened and Kagome's friends Yuka, Eri and Ayumi walked inside in a hurry, "Kagome!" "Kagome are you okay?"  
Kagome nodded before her three school friends hugged her tight, "I'm fine, thanks."  
"Oh, your boyfriend is here too", Ayumi noticed when they let go of Kagome.  
"Have you done something to your hair?" Yuka asked, seeing that Inuyasha now had black hair.  
"His eyes are different too", Eri added.  
"Boyfriend?" Was all Kagome could bring out.  
"What? You don't remember him?"  
"The doctor said I have amnesia."  
"Amnesia? Oh no, Kagome", Eri said in shock.  
"At least she couldn't forget too much, she hadn't been in school much after all", Ayumi stated before being hit by Eri and Yuka.  
"And you really forgot about your boyfriend?"  
"But how can she forget about someone so remarkable?"  
"Is that a compliment?" Inuyasha asked, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.  
Ayumi looked at her, "How can you forget your egoistic, annoying, two-timing, violent bad boy boyfriend?"  
"WHAT IS KAGOME CALLING ME?"  
"I think it's time for us to go now, bye", Eri quickly said and then the three friends left. Kagome looked after them, asking herself what just happened. For a moment, no one said a word.  
"Well", Grandfather Higurashi broke the silence, "Come on now Sota, you have to go to bed now."  
"Okay. Goodnight sis, Goodnight Inuyasha", Sota said before he and his grandfather walked upstairs.  
Kagome's mother smiled at the others, "Please stay for the time being."  
"That is very kind of you", Miroku smiled back.  
"You have to be Miroku", Kagome's mother noticed.  
"I see Kagome has told you about us."  
"Yes she has. You have to be Sango, you Kirara and you Shippo."  
"Very true. And it's really alright if we stay?" Sango asked.  
Mrs. Higurashi nodded and smiled as always, "Of course it is. I believe that with you here she might remember faster."  
"So she will remember again?" Miroku asked hopefully.  
"Possibly, yes", she said before looking at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, would you please bring Kagome to bed? The doctor ordered for her to get some rest."  
Inuyasha nodded, "Of course."  
"And for you four, we have a guest room, I will bring you to it, just follow me", Mrs. Higurashi said before going to the guest room followed by Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara.  
Inuyasha gently took her on his strong arms before carrying her upstairs. Arriving in her room, Inuyasha pulled the blanket back, lay Kagome down in her bed and then covered her with the blanket, "Get some sleep", he whispered before sitting down across the room, where he always sat while Kagome was sleeping. As usual he sat there, cross- and arm-legged.  
He felt her eyes on him, "I told you to sleep", he said without opening his eyes.  
"Do you plan on sitting their the entire night?"  
He simply nodded.  
"Don't you wanna get some sleep?"  
"You need to get some sleep, not me."  
Inuyasha opened his eyes when he noticed that Kagome sat down next to him. She had her knees pulled to her stomach, her arms wrapped around them.  
At first, neither of them said anything.  
"I'm sorry", Kagome sighed, looking down at her feet.  
Inuyasha looked at her, "What?"  
"Well", she still didn't look at him, "It has to be hard for you... my boyfriend, that I can't remember you."  
Inuyasha blushed, "I-I'm not your boyfriend."  
"Then why would my friends think so?" Kagome now looked into his for the night brown eyes.  
"That's... complicated."  
Kagome felt that she wouldn't get him to explain it so she changed the subject, "So your name is... Inuyasha?"  
Inuyasha nodded, not taking his eyes off her.  
"I've never heard that name before" Kagome stated. Her entire attention belonged to Inuyasha now, waiting for him to explain her why he was given that name.  
"Well, it's_ my_ name."  
"Is that a real sword?" Kagome asked, pointing to Tetsusaiga.  
"Yeah", Inuyasha said, hoping she wouldn't ask more questions. He trusted her, but it hurt him knowing that the person he was closest to couldn't remember him. And the fact that it wasn't even sure whether she would ever remember again, such as the fact that there was nothing he could do about it was killing him.  
"So... do we like each other?" That question made Inuyasha blush.  
_What the hell do you think am I going to tell ya?_ He thought but instead he looked away with his eyes closed and said, "Feh, we don't talk about stupid stuff like that."  
Kagome looked at him curiously "Then what do we talk about?"  
"Uh... a lot of things... I guess", Inuyasha answered, looking at her again.  
Kagome leaned against him, making him blush again, "W-what are you doing?" He asked.  
"You know... I'm trying to talk to you, but you don't tell me anything. So I'll just cuddle with you."  
"Eh... I told you I'm not your boyfriend."  
"But as long as you don't tell me why my friends think that you are I will treat you like one", she explained, closing her eyes to relax a little.  
"I can live with that", he told her, thinking about much better she would be treating him then.  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
"Nothing!"  
"So, are you gonna talk now or what?"  
"We spend a lot of time together", Inuyasha said.  
Kagome looked down again, sighing.  
"Did... I say something wrong?"  
"I came into a hospital because I've been hit by a car", she started weakly._ Something was wrong._ "That really shocked my family."  
Inuyasha saw a tear running down her face, "But you're alright now."  
She looked at him, "But it brought everything up again..."  
"It brought what up?" His voice was softer as it had ever been.  
When she answered he was a little shocked by how broken and sad her voice sounded, "My... dad. He... he died in a car accident."  
Inuyasha felt his heart breaking. He pulled her into his arms and softly rubbed her back. He never knew. Of course he was always wondering where her father was, but Kagome had never mentioned him so Inuyasha thought she was alright. He always thought that he was the only one who had lost someone they loved, that he was the only one who had been hurt. Kagome always knew that he wasn't over Kikyo's death at all, but he never noticed her pain. That was the moment Inuyasha noticed how little he knew about Kagome. Sure he knew her character, where she lived and a few other things. But until that day he didn't know what happened with her father. Inuyasha was sure that there were even more things he didn't know. And now was the time to get to know Kagome better.  
"I had no idea", Inuyasha admitted.  
"I noticed how Sota looked at you... I think he really likes you", a small smile came on her and Inuyasha's face.  
"He once said I'm his hero", Inuyasha told her.  
Kagome nodded, "He never met our father. I'm... glad he found someone to look up to."  
"He thought we're in love", Inuyasha said, immediately asking himself why he even told her.  
It made Kagome giggle. Inuyasha was glad to feel her happiness again, "You know, it seems to me like everyone thinks that we are, so we must be."  
"You can be really annoying sometimes."  
She softly hit him, "That wasn't very nice."  
"Hitting me wasn't nice either."  
"Whatever", she replied before she snuggled up to Inuyasha. And before he could say anything else, she fell asleep making the half-demon smile.

**And in the next chapter Kagome will, for the first time since the accident, see Inuyasha in his usual self. How is she going to react? **


	5. Don't Kill Inuyasha!

**Here we go, new chapter! :) Thanks again for all the reviews I love reading them, they keep me writing.**

It was a lovely Saturday morning. The sun shone brightly, birds were singing and the Higurashi shrine was at a peacefully point. Yet suddenly this peaceful moment was broken by a loud scream.  
"It's me, have you forgotten?" Inuyasha asked, his heart pounding. His body was pressed to the wall behind him. He was never so terrified of anyone before. Inuyasha knew that the person to make him scared the most was Kagome, yet she never scared him that much before. She was about to kill him. Reviewing the situation it was like that: Kagome had an accident, she forgot all about the feudal era and more importantly - Inuyasha himself. The two of them had a deep conversation the other night and they fell asleep. And since Kagome was awake she tried to kill him.  
"You look similar but there are differences", she yelled at him. Suddenly, he remembered - the last night was a new moon. Once a month, in the night of the new moon Inuyasha lost his demonic power and changed into his human form. His dog ears changed into usual human ears, his silver hair turned black, his golden eyes got a brown color, his fangs turned into human teeth and his claws changed into human fingernails. He did look different as a human and Inuyasha was pretty sure that Kagome had never seen a guy with dog ears before so her reaction kind of made sense to him. Of course he could defend himself, but usual he would just kill his enemies. That in fact was one of the reasons why Kagome was his biggest enemies, because Inuyasha would never even think about killing Kagome.  
"I can explain it", Inuyasha answered terrified before, to his luck, Sango and Miroku came running into the room.  
"We heard screams", Sango quickly explained, waiting for an explanation.  
"She's trying to kill me", Inuyasha said.  
"JUST TELL ME WHO THE HELL YOU ARE", Kagome yelled.  
Sango and Miroku quickly grabbed Kagome's arms so she wasn't able to go and attack Inuyasha.  
"Kagome, that's Inuyasha", Miroku explained.  
"Oh really? Then why does he look that way now?" Kagome yelled before looking at Sango and Miroku, "And who are you anyways?"  
"That are Sango and Miroku. You like them and you like me. You don't want to kill me", Inuyasha yelled madly.  
Kagome slowly relaxed so Miroku and Sango let go of her, "Who are you?"

Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha and Kagome sat in Kagome's room, silently. Kagome was waiting for someone to finally tell her what was going on.  
"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Kagome impatiently asked.  
"We're not from around here", Inuyasha told her.  
"That's one way to put it", Sango sarcastically commented.  
"Shut up would ya? At least_ I_ am trying to explain it to her unless two other people in this room."  
"Anyways", Miroku interrupted the argumentation, "This may sound a little strange, but at least I am coming to the point. We are from the feudal era."  
For a moment Kagome just looked at him doubtfully, before she started laughing.  
"What's so funny", Inuyasha asked.  
"For a moment I thought he was being serious. And I was almost buying it."  
"I wasn't joking", Miroku replied.  
"Really? Alright then a, how come you guys are still so young? b, how in the world would we know each other? c, why would you be here if you were from the past? And d, what's with his dog ears?" Kagome pointed to Inuyasha's ears.  
"The well in your shrine is connected to our time. You once accidentally fell through it, which is how you met Inuyasha. And we are here because we were worried about you", Sango explained, hoping Kagome would believe her.  
"And stop calling me a dog, Kagome", Inuyasha madly added, "I'm a half-demon, not a little puppy."  
Kagome ignored Inuyasha and instead continued her conversation with Sango, "Really? Do you have any proof that you are from the past? Or that I've ever been there?"  
Sango nodded, "Just come with us and see for yourself."  
Miroku, Sango and Kagome were about to get up but Inuyasha hold them back by saying, "No. She can't go there under her condition."  
"Since when are you so caring, Inuyasha?"  
"We can't use her over there right now, plus I don't want her to get hurt again. She just had an accident, she doesn't have to be killed by stupid demons."  
_Are they actually being serious?_ Kagome asked herself. _My family seems to know them already, and why would they make that up? Sota seems to look up to that Inuyasha, so I doubt that they are bad friends I've made. Rather good ones. And Yuka, Eri and Ayumi know him too? And they say he's my boyfriend, so... I guess I am close to them. And last night, talking to Inuyasha, it felt so... so natural. It's still pretty weird though. The feudal era? Demons? And when they are from the feudal era, why does that Inuyasha guy talk like guys from nowadays do?_  
"Okay", Kagome finally said.  
"Okay, what?"  
She sighed, "I... believe you."  
"Really?" Miroku seemed surprised.  
Kagome nodded, "I guess. Why would you make it up anyways?"  
"Exactly", Inuyasha agreed.  
"So... what was that with the demons you were talking about?" Kagome carefully asked.  
"We fight them", Sango easily answered.  
"And why?"  
Sango and Miroku both looked to Inuyasha so he would tell the entire story. Inuyasha sighed, feeling the two staring at them. He kept his eyes on Kagome and told her everything, "You fell through the well where you've been attacked by a useless demon and then it cut you and the Sacred Jewel came out of you. That jewel is a holy one with strong powers which is why most demons are after it. Anyways, you saw me and released me from the Sacred Tree to which I'd been pinned to for fifty stupid years and then we fought the demon and then another demon came and stole the jewel and we went after it, and then you shot the demon with an arrow but foolishly you also hit the jewel and it's been parted into who knows how many pieces and we now look for them, together with Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara."  
Kagome slowly nodded, "And why are they helping us?"  
"We are actually all after Naraku a very evil and powerful demon. He tries to get the jewel as well", Miroku answered.  
"So we try to kill that guy because he wants the same we want?"  
"No, we want to kill him because he killed people that were close to us", Sango added.  
"But he didn't kill anyone close to me, now did he?"  
"No. You are helping me find all the shards", Inuyasha meant.  
"So you want that jewel too?"  
Inuyasha was about to answer, but Miroku cut him off, "Yes, but you don't support his wish. You rather travel along with him because you feel like it's your duty to repair the jewel again."  
Kagome nodded, "Alright and... will anyone tell me why someone would be pinned to a tree for fifty years? Shouldn't you be dead by now?"  
"Thanks", Inuyasha grumbled, "But to answer your question, it was a sacred arrow, it didn't kill me. It just set me in a long sleep."  
"And that happened because...?"  
"Because I was just getting away with the jewel."  
"Wouldn't that make you evil as well?"  
"Keh, I never said I was the hero. You just always make me help people."  
"You have to know, Inuyasha is a half-demon. His mother was human, but his father was one of the most powerful demons. Inuyasha's wish is to be a full-fledged demon like his brother and father", Miroku cleared it all up.  
"Breakfast's ready", they could hear Kagome's mother call from downstairs.  
"Looks like the food is ready", Inuyasha said while getting up.

During dinner Kagome mutely studied the others. They all seemed really nice to her, especially Sango which was probably because they were both girls. Miroku seemed to be very smart and Inuyasha? Inuyasha seemed to be nicer than he makes himself. He was probably acting all tough and strong, which he was for sure, and didn't admit to be nice so he would seem even tougher. What Kagome was told a few minutes ago, the things she did along with them, seemed unreal and quite dangerous, yet exciting and adventurous. Inuyasha said they couldn't bring her into that world at that moment because it was too dangerous for her. She didn't understand at all why she would go on such adventures in a different world when they were so dangerous. Why would she fight for her life if she didn't have to? Kagome knew she had her reasons, but she didn't know which. Not yet. And she knew she couldn't ask someone because it were her own reasons. To get her memory back, she had to figure out what made her keep going into that world full of danger.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, next one will come soon.**


	6. Here We Go Again

**New chapter, hope you enjoy :) And once again: Thanks for all the reviews!**

The door bell rang, "I get it", Kagome said before walking to the front door to open it.  
"Hojo?"  
"Hello, Kagome. I heard about your accident. You are alright, aren't you?"  
Kagome friendly nodded, "I am, thank you. I just have amnesia, but else I'm fine."  
"Yes, Eri told me that. I hope you can remember again soon. Anyways, I brought you this basket full of fruits that are good for your health."  
"Uh... thank you?!"  
"And this is a hair massager, but I guess you already know that. Just place it on your head and press it down a little, it'll give your head a massage and maybe it will help you remember", Hojo smiled while handing over the basket.  
She nodded, "Well... thank you."  
"I gotta go again, but give me a call when you're doing better, okay?"  
"Okay?!" She replied before he left again. Kagome walked into the kitchen again and sat back at the desk.  
"What is that?" Mrs Higurashi asked, looking at the big basket. While Kagome was at the door, her mother had put all the dishes away already and Sota had left to go into the living room.  
"It's from Hojo", Kagome explained while placing the basket on the table. Something inside the basket cought everybody's attention. Something shiny and weird looking.  
"What is that shiny object inside the basket? It does not seem to be a fruit", Miroku asked, taking the item to study it.  
"It's a head massager."  
Sango looked at her confused, "A head... massager?"  
"Yeah, you place it on your head and it's really good."  
"It could be dangerous", Inuyasha meant, looking at the silver object in Miroku's hands.  
Kagome shook her head, "It's a massager, not a massacre. It's supposed to make you feel relaxed and unstressed."  
"How does it work?" Miroku asked interested.  
Kagome held her hand open so Miroku could place the head massager in her hands before she started explaining, "Well, you place it on your head like this", she took the head massager and put it on the head of Inuyasha, who now had a surprised look on his face, "And then you just softly push it down like this", Kagome continued before softly pushing the head massager down.  
"This feels good", Inuyasha noticed, "I still don't trust it."  
Kagome took it down from his head, "It's not a living being. It's simply their to make you feel good."  
"Pretty useless", Inuyasha meant.  
"Well, it's not for you, it's for me."  
"It's still useless though."  
"Whatever", she said, putting it back in the basket.  
"You know, I believe that there is one positive side to this situation. We can get to know this world better", Miroku stated.  
Sango nodded in agreement, "Miroku is right. So, what do you usually do when you're at home?"  
"Uhh...", Kagome thought, "Well I always do something different."  
"Sis?"  
Kagome as well as the others looked at the young boy, "What is it, Sota?"  
"I don't know if you care, but your favorite tv show is on tv right now."  
Without saying a word Kagome ran into the living room, sitting herself down in front of the tv and staring at it.  
The others joined her, staring at the tv.  
"What exactly is this?" Miroku interested asked.  
"It's called a tv which is short for television. With that you can see people all over the world", Sota explained.  
"Why do you need that?" Shippo asked curiously.  
Sota looked at him, "Well, you can spread world news, or how the weather is going to be."  
"You can tell how the weather is going to be?" Sango was impressed.  
"Yes, there are people that can calculate it."  
"Impressive", Miroku commented, looking at the tv.  
"Yeah yeah it's cool, it's fine, it's incredible. Now be quiet and let me watch", Kagome complained, not taking her eyes away from the screen.  
Miroku leaned closer to Sota, "Why is she so..."  
"So uptight? It's her favorite show, she just doesn't like when people talk while she's watching it."  
"A show?"  
Sota nodded, "Yes. There are people who make up people and create a story and dialogues and then people play it and they record it and you can see it on tv."  
"I see. And what exactly is she watching?"  
"She's watching an anime called Ranma 1/2. It's about a guy who fell into a cursed spring and now everytime he touches cold water he turns into a girl."  
"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard", Inuyasha stated.  
"You haven't seen it, it's not supposed to be realistic. It's a comedy show, it should make people laugh, you know?"  
"It's a waste of time", he replied.  
"Just watch it!"  
Everybody got silent and starred at the tv.  
"I don't get it. Why do they all don't like each other?" Inuyasha asked, not understanding a thing.  
Kagome turned around to face him, "Alright, let me explain. So there are Akane and Ranma who like each other but they just won't admit it. Then there is Ryoga who does not like Ranma because of bread. Also Ryoga likes Akane so Ranma kind of gets jealous about that, but he doesn't tell her of course. Oh and there is the son of the director of the school that Ranma and Akane go to and he's also in love with Akane. Then there is Shampoo who wants to marry Ranma and yeah. That's about the relationship only. Then there is the storyline which is Ranma trying to not be half but a full guy."  
Sango and Miroku tried not to laugh about the fact that that show resembled Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship a lot.  
"That's a lot of people liking them", Inuyasha said.  
"Yes. Like a pentagon", Kagome agreed.  
"And who does that remind us of?" Sango whispered to Miroku.  
Inuyasha gave Sango the evil eye because no matter how much she had whispered, his demonic ears were too good.  
"And what other kinds of shows are there?" Miroku changed the subject.  
"Basically all kinds" Kagome replied, "There is reality tv which doesn't really show the reality but anyways. There is drama and comedy and horror and thriller and angst and musical and romantic and a whole lot of more genres."  
"It seems there is a lot that this tv can show", he noticed.  
"It does, there are also a lot of really bad tv shows but no ones spends their entire day watching tv so no one really cares about that."  
"I see. So this is for everyone", Sango asked.  
"It is. There are shows for little kids, older kids, teenagers, young adults, adults, old people and also for the entire family."  
"It's very interesting to see something that can entertain everyone", Miroku found.  
"Keh, it's stupid. They could also just go and talk to people or live their life instead of staring at a screen watching people talk and live their life", Inuyasha mentioned.  
"That's one way to see it", Shippo commented.  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "You're pretty pessimistic, aren't you?"  
"Pessi- what?"  
"It's when someone always sees everything negative instead of seeing the positive side of things."  
"I'm not pessi-whatever-you-called-it, I often am positive, okay? All I'm doing is being honest and you can't be positive about everything."  
"I really haven't seen you positive yet", Kagome argued.  
"You have, you just can't remember, that's all."  
"I remember you since yesterday and I haven't seen you positive about anything so far."  
"There wasn't really anything positive."  
"There are plenty of positive things! No world war, we are all alive, the sun is shining. I don't know what could be better?"  
"A lot of things! Like defeating Naraku, finding all the jewel shards, getting your memory back..."  
"Here we go again", Sango said while she, Miroku and Shippo watched the two argue.  
"It's a beginning", Miroku added.

**Frankly, I just noticed how much Akane and Ranma's relationship resembles the one of InuKag, have you? :D Anyway, hope you liked it! :)**


	7. So Adorable!

**Finally the next chapter is done! Hope you'll enjoy it :)**

Realizing that watching tv would not work while having those friends of hers here, she turned it off. A little later Mrs. Higurashi asked Kagome to do the cooking because she had to go somewhere with Grandpa Higurashi. They probably had to make some business about their shrine or so, in fact Kagome didn't care because she knew that if she asked, her grandpa would not stop talking nonsense.  
"What should I cook, mom?" Kagome asked before her mother left.  
"We still have a lot of noodles in the kitchen that you could make. And don't worry, your grandpa and I will eat in the city because we will be there for a few hours. So you don't have to cook for us too", her mother smiled.  
Next thing Kagome knew, she stood in the kitchen cooking noodles for six people. At least she wasn't alone doing it. While Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo were spending their time waiting with Sota, Sango was in the kitchen helping her friend.  
"Kagome?"  
"Yes?" the black-haired girl turned around facing the demon slayer.  
"But this food is so hard!"  
Kagome smiled, "I know, that is so you can keep it uneaten for some days. We have to heat it up, I already heated the pan and put oil in it, so just put the noodles in the pan. But don't touch the pan or you'll burn yourself."  
"Okay", Sango did as she was told.  
"Great", Kagome smiled at Sango proudly, who smiled back.  
"And now you take this spatula to spread the food all over the pan so that all the food can cook."  
Again, Sango did as she was told, happy that she did everything right.  
"You're a fast learner", Kagome noticed when she applied some salt on the food.  
"Thank you", Sango smiled.

Meanwhile in Sota's room, the eight-year-old showed Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo how to play video games.  
"So you control that person in the tv to win?"  
"Exactly, see, just do it like that", Sota nodded before fighting another Pokémon.  
"Those are such weak demons when you can kill them by pressing buttons", Inuyasha commented after Sota quickly killed a Pokémon.  
"Those are not demons, Inuyasha. They are Pokémon."  
"They're still weak", Inuyasha replied.  
"I think this is a fun game", Shippo disagreed.  
"It is! And you can't hurt yourself", Sota added.  
"Then where's the fun?"  
"Well, nowadays most people don't fight, plus there is no reason to do so", Sota explained.

In the afternoon Sota played against his new friends and won. Of course he did, he was the one to always play video games after all. While the guys were all hanging out, Sango spend time with Kagome, learning quiet some things about Kagome and her world.  
"So this tells you what time of day we have and it can also wake you up?" Sango was fascinated by all the objects and inventions that were in Kagome's room. Especially since all Sango learned that day was from Kagome's house. What would that mean for the outside world? Sango was never able to imagine Kagome's world, she tried, but she never could have imagine it to be so different.  
Kagome nodded, "Exactly."  
"And what about this?"  
"That? That's just a lamp. It's for the night when it's dark so you can light up the room, see", Kagome explained before turning the lamp on her desk on.  
"Incredible", Sango gaped.  
"It's definitely helpful."  
"It seems everything is much easier and better in this world."  
Kagome sat down on her bed, "Tell me... why is Inuyasha so..." Kagome had a hard time finding a word to describe him.  
Fortunately, Sango helped her down, "Insensitive? Mean? Impulsive? Reckless?" Sango sat down next to Kagome who nodded, "Well, that is just the way Inuyasha is. That has nothing to do with you, don't worry. You have to know, Inuyasha is the leader and he always tries to protect everyone, especially you. He is not really someone to talk about his feelings or rather admit them. But to tell you the truth: Right now it just bothers him that you don't remember."  
"Does it... hurt him?" Kagome was shocked. She felt bad for him. She had to admit, he seemed to be all the things Sango had just described him to be, but clearly that wasn't all of him. When they talked the other night he was having that sweet side and Kagome was sure that he would be sweet again, just maybe not in front of everyone.  
"What do you mean?"  
Kagome looked down, "That I forgot all about you guys... him. Do you think he's sad? I- I don't want to make anyone feel sad because of me!"  
Sango gave her a warm smile when Kagome looked up again, "Don't worry. Even though I'm afraid you are right, especially since it's not sure if you will ever remember again. Yet, we are all full of hope."  
"So he is sad after all..."  
Sango sighed. There was not much she could say. Kagome was probably right about that, why wouldn't she? It was only logical that it would hurt Inuyasha when Kagome was unable to remember him. At the same time she wanted to make her friend feel better. "You know... I think all we can do at the moment is trying to make the best of it. Even though Inuyasha has been here a couple of times already unlike us others, I am pretty sure that it will make him feel good to see more of your life from here", Sango finally said.  
Kagome relaxed a little and a small smile appeared on her face, "You think so?"  
"Sure", Sango nodded, "I find this world very fascinating and no matter if Inuyasha thinks the same or not, he is interested in your life."  
Kagome felt relief. She knew that Sango was not lying, she talked so honest. And Kagome would listen to Sango and show them a little bit more of her world.

When everyone was in bed at night, Kagome wasn't satisfied with the situation.  
"Come on, there's plenty of space in my bed for both of us! And it's way more comfortable than the ground", she told Inuyasha who, once again, sat on the floor.  
"Keh, I'm not a weakling, I don't need comfortable."  
Kagome rolled her eyes, "It won't hurt you, you idiot."  
"It won't hurt me to stay where I am right now either."  
"You're really stubborn, you know", Kagome shook her head.  
"If you're happy now, then-" Inuyasha stopped talking when Kagome sat next to him. She put a big pillow behind their heads and put a blanket on them.  
"If you don't go there, I'll come to you."  
"And you call me stubborn?"  
"I'm just being gentle."  
"You're being forcing."  
"It's not forcing when I sit right next to you."  
He sighed, "Whatever."  
"I'm glad you're here", Kagome said, leaning against his shoulder.  
He gaped in surprise, "Wh-why?"  
"I don't know, I like you. You seem like a person to trust and to protect me. Just two reasons to like someone. And then there are your ears of course!"  
"Huh? What about 'em?"  
"They're adorable", she grinned.  
"ADORABLE?"  
She nodded, "Yup."  
"Pff. I'm not adorable! But you're right on the trust and protecting part. Someone has to save you all the time after all."  
"I can take care of myself already though", Kagome mentioned.  
"Ha! No you can't. It's way more dangerous than you think it is."  
"Well show me", she said.  
Inuyasha paused for a second, "What?"  
"I want to go there! That world of yours."  
He shook his head, "No way I'm letting you go there now."  
"Why not?" She raised her head and looked at him, only a few inches away from his face.  
"Because", he answered, "It's too dangerous now that you can't remember."  
"Well, when I first got there I didn't know that world either and see here, I have survived till this very day!"  
"Yes, but that was different."  
"No it wasn't!"  
"You can't even remember so don't even try arguing with me about that."  
She rolled her eyes, "Not yet. But we will go there."  
"If you remember."  
"I will", Kagome meant, leaning against his shoulder again.  
"I thought it's not sure whether you'll remember again or not?"  
"I want to remember. And I will. I won't let a stupid car forget about people who obviously mean something to me."  
Inuyasha smiled looking at her, before he gently pulled his arm away from her, just to put it around her shoulder so she could cuddle closer to him. He was glad to see that she wanted to remember. Maybe there was a little part inside of her that still remembered and that was now fighting its way to her memory to make her remember again.

**And thanks again for all the reviews, they're great! So, I hope you liked this chapter. And don't worry! There is going to be a lot more InuKag, just wait a LITTLE longer ;)**


	8. Barbie and Ken

**Thanks for the reviews :) Hope you enjoy this chapter **

Kagome couldn't sleep that night. There was too much on her mind for that. It depressed her that she couldn't remember the past year, especially because it seemed to have changed a huge part in her life. She didn't care what relationship she and Inuyasha had, all she knew was that there was more to him than he showed. And she knew that she was safe around him. She felt protected, lying in his arms. Which was strange, since it should scare her that he was a half-demon, right? But it didn't. Maybe that was even what made her feel so good around him.  
"Can't you sleep?" His soft voice distracted her thoughts. She looked up at him and nodded. His eyes were looking straight into hers.  
"I... wish I could remember", she finally said.  
He nodded a little, "That's good."  
"But what if I can?"  
"I know you, Kagome, if you can remember or not. And if there's one thing I know about you, it's that you're to stubborn to not remember again."  
A small smile appeared on Kagome's face, "But I want to remember now."  
Inuyasha gently stroke her arm, giving her warm smile, "Give yourself some time."  
"But..."  
"No buts, just relax a little", it was obviously hopeless to argue with him, so Kagome decided to simply smile. She then gave him a kiss on his cheek before cuddling against him again, closing her eyes to try to get some more sleep. Inuyasha blushed a little, looking at her confused. But he decided not to say something, instead, he just smiled looking at how peaceful Kagome looked.

In the afternoon, the team had nothing to do. Kagome's mother called to say that she and Grandpa Higurashi would stay out of town for a few days. In Kagome's room, Sango, Miroku and Shippo found their interest in practically anything.  
"What's this, Kagome?" Sango asked, holding a tiny person in her hands.  
"It's a Barbie", Kagome said, sitting next to Inuyasha on the ground. The two of them knew this world to good to be really interested in its daily objects.  
"A... Barbie?"  
Kagome nodded, "Yeah, it's a doll. A tiny human being. You can change her clothes, make her hair, play with her. See, this is Ken. A male Barbie. Sort of", Kagome explained, taking Ken out of a box.  
Miroku took that Ken in his hands, studying the doll for a while.  
"Hi, I'm Barbie", Sango said, moving the doll around, a little bit like kids do when they make a Barbie doll talk. Miroku held his Ken doll a little closer to the Barbie doll in Sango's hand, doing the same, "I'm... not Barbie."  
Kagome had to grin and giggle. When Inuyasha and Kagome were alone in her room in the morning, he told her a little bit about all their relationships. Or rather, he told her what Kagome supposedly told Inuyasha about all the relationships, "Just so you know", Kagome admitted, still grinning, "Barbie and Ken are in a relationship."  
Miroku and Sango immediately stopped and let the dolls drop on the floor, making Kagome and Inuyasha laugh.  
"That's not funny", Sango meant, trying not to blush.  
"Yes it is", Kagome continued laughing.  
"Dinner is ready", they heard Sota call from downstairs.

"What is this?" Miroku asked, studying the food on the plate in front of him.  
"It's pizza", Kagome smiled, putting a slice in her mouth.  
"It's delicious", Sango noticed, tasting the pizza.  
Miroku nodded in agreement, "It is indeed."  
"Idsh hawwwt", Inuyasha whined, stretching his tongue out.  
Kagome laughed, "Just drink some water and let the pizza cool off a little."  
"I wish we had such delicious food in our world", Shippo stated.  
Sango nodded in agreement, "Me too. I could eat this all day long."  
"I guess you guys wouldn't mind to stay a little longer", Kagome stated with a smile on her face. Sango, Miroku and Shippo nodded.  
"Anyways", Inuyasha interrupted, "What are we gonna do today? I don't like just sitting around having nothing to do."  
"We could do something. Just tell me what you wanna do."  
"Uh... I don't know."  
"You know... I think instead of Kagome showing us her world, we should take the day to tell her a few things about ours. Telling her stories about the things we experienced might help her remember", Sango purposed.  
Inuyasha nodded, "It's worth a try."

So the friends all went into Kagome's room again after eating, and sat down on the floor.  
"What should we tell her though?"  
"I believe it is best to tell her about the time we have been trapped in a castle and Kaguya tried to freeze time forever", Miroku said, gaining a death stare from Inuyasha who automatically knew why Miroku wanted to bring exactly that story up. Nice try monk, but I'm not gonna bring that kiss up. And neither will you.  
Shippo sighed, knowing what Inuyasha and Miroku were thinking, "How about we tell her about the Band of Seven? They've been around for quiet some time."  
"Keh, there's no way in hell I'm mentioning this sick fool Jakotsu", Inuyasha replied.  
"Okay, I know something", Sango admitted, getting everyone's attention, "The tree outside your house..."  
"The Sacred Tree?" Kagome asked.  
Sango nodded, "That's were you met Inuyasha. You once fell through the well in your shrine, and then landed in our world. When you arrived there though, Inuyasha was sealed to a tree. You unsealed him."  
"Why?"  
"Because I told you so", Inuyasha said, "And else you would've been killed by a demon."  
"See, you have been born with the Shikon Jewel, a powerful jewel that gives its possessor enormous power, and a lot of demons are after it. But it was burned after Inuyasha was shot to the tree fifty years ago. The priestess that had to take care of the Jewel died after she shot Inuyasha with an arrow. Her last wish was for the Jewel to be burned with her body. When you came into our world fifty years later, you have been attacked by a demon, and the Jewel came out of your body. The demon almost captured the Jewel, so you had no choice but unseal Inuyasha from the tree. He killed the demon, but soon another demon came around and stole the Jewel. You grabbed a bow and an arrow before the two of you went after the demon. You were able to shoot the demon, but you as well hit the Jewel. The Jewel has been spread all over the country ever since. We together try to collect the shards to make the Jewel whole again. This has to be done because it is not making anything good. There are so many demons after it, trying to gain power. A lot of villages have been destroyed already, by demons trying to get a shard", Miroku summarized the whole story. Inuyasha was glad that Miroku only mentioned Kikyo at one point where it was necessary. It wasn't like Inuyasha wanted to hide Kikyo from Kagome, but he didn't feel like telling Kagome about Kikyo would make anything better. How would she react anyway? He knew Kagome well, but there was no way he could tell how she would react now.  
Kagome gaped, "That sounds terrible."  
"And like I mentioned before, there is one really bad demon", Inuyasha added getting everyone's attention, "He's called Naraku. He is made of a lot of demons which makes him powerful already. But to that he has a lot of shards of the Jewel already. He is our biggest enemy."  
Kagome sighed. There was so much to this. And it sounded so serious and difficult. She could understand why she was involved, but not why she kept being with them. Wasn't that all affecting school? Her normal life? Probably, and yet she kept going that other world. It seemed thrilling, but it was still dangerous. Even though she didn't know why she kept going, Kagome still wanted to go there. And one day, she knew, she would go there. And she would remember again.

**Okay, I know, it doesn't have thaaat much Inukag in it, but I promise you: There is way more to come! Just wait and keep on reading :)**


	9. Perfect Without Doubt

**New chapter, hope you enjoy :) Thanks for all the reviews by the way!**

"What do you think are they talking about?" Miroku asked when everyone went to bed and he and Sango just lay there in the same bed, plenty of space between them.  
"Huh?" Sango turned to her side to face the monk.  
"Inuyasha and Kagome. Now that she can't remember him they will surely not have a normal conversation."  
Sango nodded, "I guess you are right. All I know is Kagome wants to know everything."  
"Very true, but no matter what Inuyasha is telling her, he will most certainly not mention Kikyo", Miroku meant.  
"And also not Koga, that's for sure. I'd love to know what exactly they are talking about."  
"Me too", Miroku nodded in agreement, "Shall we?"  
"What do you mean?" Sango asked, looking at him with a surprised expression on her face.  
Miroku quietly got up, "I will not miss this conversation they are having. I am way too curious about its content."  
"You can't just spy on them, Miroku", Sango meant after she sat up in bed.  
"Why not?"  
Sango looked at him shocked about not knowing the answer, "Because... uh..."  
"Exactly my point. You can either come with me, or remain illiterate. It is your choice."  
The female demon slayer sighed before she got out of bed, silently following her good friend out of the room to Kagome's door where the two softly pressed one of their ears against it.

"Don't ya wanna sleep in your own bed?" Inuyasha asked. Once again, Kagome sat on the ground next to Inuyasha, wrapped into a blanket.  
She shook her head, "When will you finally shut up and accept the fact that I'll stay here? Especially as long as you don't take me into your world."  
"I don't get it", Inuyasha admitted, looking at her.  
"What do you mean?"  
He sighed, looking away from her, "Why you wanna go there so badly. It's not like paradise or whatever. Look around", he said, moving his head to symbolize her to look at her room, which she did, "You are safe here... ", he looked back at her, "You have a warm bed for the night, you have a place to keep your things so no one can steal them. You always have enough to eat and there are plenty of things that you could do. Your friends are here and you have an education. You have a long future ahead of you." A warm smile came on his face when he looked down, "And most importantly, you have a family that loves you. They care for you and are always there for you. You couldn't ask for more safety and more happiness. So why bragging about wanting to go to a world without all these things?"  
It broke her heart to hear that. There was so much pain and sadness in his voice. Obviously, he didn't have the easiest life.  
"I guess you are right", she agreed, leaving him surprised. For a moment, she let him stare at her before she explained her statement, "But for some reason I continue coming to your world, right? I don't know why. But I want to find out. And I can only do that, if you let me come with you", she looked at her hands, "I don't know what life is about, but I bet it's not about having an education or enough food. Frankly, I don't even need to know what life is about. But what I do know is that I want to have a fulfilled life. And to me, a fulfilled life isn't about being smart or popular or whatever else. All I want is to be happy. And I want to have my memory back."  
Inuyasha nodded, "I just don't want you to get hurt."  
"The chances of me being hurt are always the same if I have my memory or not. Plus, I have you to protect me, don't I?"  
"Eh... yeah sure!"  
A smile came on Kagome's face, "See. So there's nothing to be afraid of."  
"I just think it would be better if you had your memory back before we go, you know? Not that I don't want you there. We need you there. But you have to understand that because of the fact that you're from here we'd have to teach you quite some stuff before we could actually fight. And our world isn't really poor of demons that would love to get our shards."  
"Maybe I don't remember how to fight, but I lost my memory, not my abilities."  
Inuyasha nodded. She got a good point there. She would still be able to track down the shards and she still had her bow and arrow she could use. "Okay. But I still want you to recover a little."  
She smiled again and nodded in agreement, "Alright. So, what am I supposed to expect from that world?"  
The half-demon shrugged, "Dunno. Crazy demons?"  
"How helpful!"  
"Well, how would I know? It's just... different than this."  
Kagome nodded, "Okay."  
"What? That's it? No more questions?" Inuyasha asked in surprise. She was always asking him out about his world and now that he simply said that it was different than her world, Kagome was satisfied? Where was the sense in that?  
"Well you promised to bring me there, I guess I'll just have to wait and see", she smiled. Her warm and soft smile made him relax and smile back. If there was only one thing in his life that made him calm and happy, it would be Kagome's smile. So sweet and innocent. Inuyasha would never admit it, but he never saw someone who was more beautiful than she was.  
"There is one thing I do wonder about", Kagome started.

"I bet she asks him about who sealed him to the tree", Sango whispered to Miroku.  
"Or maybe she wants to know what Inuyasha wants to use the Sacred Jewel for", Miroku added in a whisper.

"And... what?"  
A grin came on Kagome's face when she curiously asked, "Miroku and Sango... are they together?"  
"To...gether?"  
"Yes, like... like a couple. Just something you are before you get married, you know? Love and so on?"  
Inuyasha was speechless for a moment before he shrugged, "I... I don't know. You keep saying things like that, not me. How would I know? But I guess so. I guess you have to ask yourself that."

"What?" Sango and Miroku said in unison.  
"Did he just... did he just say yes?" Sango outraged asked.  
"Well, how could you not love me?" Miroku asked, insecurely smiling.  
"How long have you been here?" Inuyasha suddenly asked, trying to hide his blushed face.  
Miroku and Sango cringed before Sango said, "Oh... we? Well... uh... not... long..."  
"Don't you guys have something better to do? Like... not listening to private conversations?"  
"Well we were just... on our way to...", Miroku started but was cut off by Inuyasha.  
"Back to your room? Good."  
"What's with the noise here?" Shippo asked, yawning.  
Inuyasha looked at the young fox demon, "Two of us don't mind spying on private conversations."  
"Like you and Kagome don't do it yourself", Shippo sleepy argued.  
"Wh-what is that supposed to mean, huh?"  
"It's not like you and Kagome never spied on one of Miroku and Sango's conversations..."  
"You what?" Sango furiously asked, looking at Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha swallowed, "Well... that's completely different."  
Shippo sighed, "Will you just leave it, there are people trying to sleep", Shippo said before going back to bed.  
Miroku nodded, "Shippo is right, we should go too, Sango."  
"Yeah, just run away. But don't think I will let you run like that", Inuyasha meant before going back into Kagome's room. After he closed the door behind him, he saw that Kagome was asleep. Inuyasha walked over to her and silently sat down next to Kagome, carefully taking her in his arms so she would sleep more comfortable. Sitting there, looking at her peaceful sleeping self, their last conversation flashed in front of him. He smiled looking around the room. She had all of these things here, where she was safe. But she wanted to be with him, and come to his world. Even now where she couldn't remember she accepted and liked him. He couldn't be happier or ask for someone better. Kagome was perfect without doubt.

**Feeeeeeeeeelings, hehe :3 hope you enjoyed the chapter, more to come soon **


	10. Feelings

**FINALLY a new chapter (was about time, wasn't it?) but to make things up again, it's full of feelings and thoughts ;) hope you like it!**

A few days later, Inuyasha finally accepted Kagome going to the feudal era. It was still morning when they left right after breakfast.  
The team went to the well and everyone looked into it for a while.  
"You ready?" Inuyasha softly asked Kagome.  
Kagome looked at him and nodded, "I've never been more ready."  
"Good."  
Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippo were the first to jump into the well.  
"You know I wouldn't mind if you decided differently and.."  
"Inuyasha", she calmly interrupted him and gave him a warm smile before she took his hand in hers, "You know I'm not gonna stay here."  
A satisfied smile came on his face before he pulled their hands closer together, "I just wanted to make sure that you wouldn't suddenly change your mind."  
Inuyasha then raised her up and took her in his arms before he jumped together with Kagome, into the bone-eaters well.

When the two landed on the other side of the well, Kagome felt her heart pounding for excitement.  
"Come on", Inuyasha offered her to climb on his back, which she did. Inuyasha pushed his body off from the ground and jumped out of the well.  
When the two landed on the ground, Kagome climbed off his back and looked around. She couldn't believe that she spend a good amount of her time in this place. It was so beautiful. Full of nature, a clear and warm sky, fresh air, and silence. How could this possibly be a bad place? It seemed so peaceful and perfect.  
"Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked, watching Kagome looking around the place.  
"It's so beautiful here", she answered, looking around.  
Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara climbed out of the well as well, watching Kagome's reaction to their world.  
"Appearances are deceiving", Inuyasha replied.  
"Inuyasha", Sango interrupted the conversation. When the half-demon looked at her, she continued, "What do you say do we do now?"  
Inuyasha shrugged, "I'm not too sure. We should just walk and see if we come across a demon."  
"What kind of plan is that?" Kagome asked.  
The team looked at her.  
"What?" she asked, "If you don't plan on looking for this weird Jewel thing forever, walking around in hope to come across some demon is only a waste of time."  
"Why're you going on me for? You're the one with the memory loss, not me", Inuyasha replied.  
"Really? Well excuse me for being hit by a car!"  
Miroku sighed, "Here we go again."  
Sango nodded, "They are still the same."  
Shippo agreed, "And I thought they would get along for once."  
"It's not like I'm blaming you", Inuyasha angrily defended himself, "I'm just saying that with you not knowing anything about this place anymore it's harder to reach something!"  
Everyone expected Kagome to yell anything back at Inuyasha, but instead she calmly meant, "If I'm slowing you down with my memory loss, it must mean that I'm very important to you and that you wouldn't reach anything without me at all."  
Inuyasha blushed, "Th-That's not what I said."  
"But it's what you meant."  
Miroku, Sango and Shippo giggled, until Inuyasha gave them a dead glance.  
"So, we're looking for these jewel shards, don't we? How do we usually find them?"  
"You sense them, that's the problem", Inuyasha answered.  
Kagome didn't quite understand, "Why is that a problem?"  
"Because right now you wouldn't know when you actually sensed a shard."  
Kagome looked worried, knowing that she held everybody back. Sango noticed and gave her a warm smile, "Don't worry, Kagome. If you feel something, just tell us. You will know when you sensed a shard."  
The girl smiled and nodded.  
"Keh, that's ridiculous", Inuyasha argued, gaining everybody's attention, "It's not gonna work."  
"You should have a little bit more faith in people, you know", Kagome replied seriously.  
Miroku agreed, "She is right, Inuyasha. Plus, we have just arrived so instead of giving up already, let's head in some direction and see if we can find something."  
"Which we will, seeing as there are still quite some shards left", Shippo added.  
"But don't come complaining to me when you're too tired and we walk around for nothing", Inuyasha meant before starting to walk.  
"Is he always like that?" Kagome whispered to Sango.  
She nodded, "You'll get used to it."  
"That is if you don't want to know how to tame him", Miroku added.  
"Tame... him?"  
Inuyasha turned around angrily, "Shut up, Miroku or I'll-"  
"Maybe meditating would help him calm down?" Kagome suggested, making Sango and Shippo giggle.  
Inuyasha grumbled before the entire team started walking.

A few hours later, the team hasn't found anything yet. They didn't stop yet, but walking with the hot afternoon sun was exhausting.  
"This is ridiculous", Inuyasha meant under his breath.  
"We've been walking for a half day now, Inuyasha, don't pretend like we are more successful at other times", Miroku replied.  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "There aren't even any demons 'round."  
"Stop complaining about it, Inuyasha", Sango tried to calm him down.  
Inuyasha was complaining quite a lot, but the team was surprised by how annoyed he was today.  
"Kay, then I'll just shut up and do nothin' but walking in a random direction."  
"Good", Miroku accepted, ignoring the irony in Inuyasha's voice.

They all settled down around a campfire when it got dark. During the day they didn't find anything, which Inuyasha mentioned quite a lot. Because they all walked the entire day, everybody was asleep as soon as they found a nice place to stay and after they've eaten a little bit.  
When everyone was asleep, Inuyasha walked a little away to think a little. He didn't exactly felt bad for behaving the way he always did, because that was the way he was, but he didn't know whether he should be a little more patient with Kagome now. He didn't want to rush her but yet he wanted her to remember everything again. And remember _him_.  
"Can't sleep?" Kagome asked before she sat down next to the half-demon.  
"I don't need much sleep. Someone has to protect everyone. You should get some rest though", he answered without looking into her eyes.  
Kagome nodded, "I would but I can't sleep", a small smile came on her face.  
Inuyasha looked at her, happy that she seemed to not mind the situation.  
"I'm sorry if I hold you back", she said, her smile suddenly fading away.  
Inuyasha was shocked at first but then looked at her seriously and a little cold, "Don't be sorry."  
She stayed silent for a few seconds because she was surprised by his sudden mood change, "Judging by the reactions of the others, you're usually not so... fussy."  
"Fussy? I ain't fussy, stupid", he immediately whined back out of habit, but regretting what he just called her when he remembered that she didn't remember anything.  
"If there was anything to make me remember, I would do so immediately."  
Inuyasha was glad that she didn't mind him calling her stupid but he couldn't stand her talking as if she was blaming herself. Sure, she was the one with the memory loss, but it wasn't like she chose to. Inuyasha felt weird. He suddenly felt so... empty. Was it because he didn't want Kagome to talk such nonsense? No, it wasn't like she was important enough to him to influence his feelings.  
"Don't say such ridiculous things", Inuyasha said with a broken voice.  
She looked at him, "But I'm just holding you back..."  
"I never said that."  
"You made it quite obvious though."  
"I... what?"  
"Come on, don't play dumb. It was obvious that you were annoyed that we didn't know where we were going and that we didn't reach anything."  
"Of course it annoys me. But... that's not your fault. I just do complain about things that annoy me, got it? Don't fancy something now."  
"But it would go quicker if I remembered..."  
"Maybe. Maybe not. Who knows? Stop thinking too much about what could be."  
"Okay."  
It did hurt him. And he hated when those human feelings took over him. It was even worse that some human's feelings influences his feelings. Of course it wasn't just any humans feelings... it was Kagome's. The reason he was so annoyed throughout the entire day wasn't that he was blaming Kagome for not sensing shards, he would never blame her for stuff like that, but because there was a possibility that her memories would never return.  
"What are you thinking about?" Kagome ended his thoughts. Her body was turned to his so she was able to face him better.  
"Nothing", he quietly answered, looking on the ground next to him.  
"Its okay if you don't want to talk about it. It's just that... I'm here if you want to talk."  
Inuyasha turned his face to hers, glancing at her with his big puppy eyes before he remembered his thoughts again, "Listen. I'm not blaming you for us not having a successful day. And I'm not saying that you're holding us back, cause you're not. It's just that... there is a possibility that your memory won't return and... I wouldn't want that. Not that I don't like you now, it's just that... nevermind. I'm just... afraid."  
Kagome was speechless and shocked at the same time. She immediately realized that they must have been through quite some things, important things. There was probably more between them than what meets the eye. It sounded like he never really talked about his feelings. It seemed as if it was so hard for him to tell her how he felt.  
She pulled her arms around him, leaning her head against his shoulder.  
Inuyasha was surprised at first, but then returned the gesture by leaning his head against hers and putting his hand on one of her arms. He would have been okay if this moment lasted forever. Kagome was still the same. But they had been through so much. If only he would remember those memories, it just wouldn't be the same. He wanted... needed her to remember those memories as well. As much as he hated it when she used that sit-command, it strangely became a part of their relationship, of them. It was one thing to tell her about the things they had been through, but it was different to actually remember those moments. The thoughts they had. And the feelings. He wouldn't be able to tell her what she thought or how she felt in those moment they experienced together. Like when they kissed for the first time. It was for saving him, of course, but was that really everything? He was sure about what he thought to that time. And he still felt his heart pounding fast, just thinking about those minutes. If she never remembered... Inuyasha was mad that there was nothing he could do about it but wait.  
"Don't worry. I will remember", Kagome whispered as the two sat there, thinking about their fate and future.

**Hope you liked the chapter :) **


End file.
